rackaracka_ronald_mcdonaldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald McDonald
Ronald McDonald '''is one of the main characters and an anti-hero of '''RackaRacka. He is prominently seen in''' RackaRacka's videos, doing violent acts. Biography Ronald is seen as a psychotic, murderous, and violent clown who hates other restaurants other than McDonald's (As he was seen as the manager in Attacked by the McDonald's Manager!) He is shown to engage in torturing, killing, child abusing, raping, and drug abusing crimes. Also, Ronald is seen to be cannibalistic as shown in Ronald McDonald MURDERS HowToBasic, eating HowToBasic's foot. Even though Ronald is evil, he has friends as seen in Ronald McDonald Tastes Burger King, Ronald McDonald Hits the GYM!, and Ronald McDonald's EXTREME NEKNOMINATE!!. Also, he has a sister, named Daisy McDonald. Physical Appearance Ronald has face painting that has a red nose, white skin, red mouth, and black markings around the eyes (which all crumble up later in the videos). He wears a suit that has red and white striped sleeves, and yellow overalls. Ronald also wears red and white striped stockings, white gloves, and strangely enough, he does not wear any shoes. As shown in Ronald McDonald HATES FLAPPY BIRD!!!, his eye color can turn red when he is extremely angry. Ronald McDonald Assaults Grandpa This video is Ronald's debut. Grandpa tries his first time eating McDonald's. After eating the burger, he throws it on the ground saying that the food is terrible. Ronald then comes up to the senior to tell him to pick it up, but the grandpa slaps the burger wrap in his face. Enraged, Ron attacks Grandpa but goes away after the fight. The Grandpa vows to the police that he will challenge Ronald again in a fight. Strangely enough, this video only ACTED by RackaRacka, the publisher of this video is instead TheRoyalStampede. Ronald McDonald Chicken Store Massacre ���������� This video is Ronald's eleventh appearance. Danny Phillipou is visiting a Chicken Store, talking about how Ronald is threatening the restaurant with death threats. Ronald then opens the door and starts complaining to the employees to tear the restaurant down. As they refuse, Ronald calls the employees boogies and says their food is shit. A female employee then ticks off Ron, as he starts to assault her by tussling her head. Danny and the male employee push Ronald away, making him completely aggressive. As Danny tells Ron he is going to call the police, Ron shoots Danny in the head, killing him. The employees and the chicken mascot, Cluckety, start to panic and scatter around the restaurant, but Ron fatally shoots one female employee three times in the ribcage, killing her. Ronald next beats up the male employee and shoots him in the temple, killing him. While hearing the female employee sob while she crawls away, Ronald then grabs her by the air, headlocks her, and forces her to tell him where Cluckety The Chicken is hiding, but she does not know, resulting Ronald dunking her face in the deep fryer, killing her. Ronald pulls her head out and starts sprinkling spice on it. He throws her corpse onto the ground. Ronald then walks up to the last employee, asking her the same question. But, Ronald hears a noise, coming from the pantry. He then finds a frightened Cluckety, shaking in fear. Cluckety then runs out of the pantry as Ronald shoots him. Ronald shoots him again and rips his hood off to hold up in the air. After a while later, a customer comes into the chicken store, with Ronald pretending to be an employee. Ronald tells the customer that the restaurant is closed and that he should go to McDonald's, but he declines and goes away. At the end of the video, Ronald is seen dragging the customer's corpse. Ronald McDonald Playground Slaughter This video is Ronald's nineteenth appearance. The video begins in the bathroom of a birthday party, as the birthday boy is being harassed by older bullies. The leader of the bullies forces the boy to look at the mirror. The boy says Ronald's name three times. When nothing happens, the kids return to the party. The younger children are supervised by two workers, one dressed in blue and the other in red. As the boy walks on alone, he sees Ronald staring at him from the climbing frame. He later disappears and reappears on the slide, and then on the bouncy castle, and then on the security camera. The boy looks on in fear, before walking backwards and turning, finding himself face-to-face with Ronald. In an attempt to defend himself, the boy kicks Ronald in the crotch, Ronald's screams alerting the other children. The leader of the bullies sees the injured Ronald and rallies the children to attack him. Ronald attempts to flee, but the children are too strong for him, eventually cornering him at the bouncy castle. An overweight girl hits Ronald with a wet floor sign, angering Ronald into fighting her. As the kids chant them on, Ronald eventually pulls out a hatchet and cuts the girl's head open with it. As the other children look on in shock and horror, Ronald begins mocking them by chanting as he cuts the girl's bloodied corpse further. The children run for their lives, as Ronald stabs another girl in the head with a knife and tackles one of the bullies to the floor. After strangling said bully to death, Ronald kicks another child down a flight of stairs and stabs him, before going down the slide with the bullies' leader, stabbing him repeatedly. Ronald is chased into the climbing frame, tiptoeing across a bridge and surprise attacking another bully, snapping his neck before grabbing a girl and performing an ''"RKO" on her. The worker in red attempts to evacuate the children, before Ronald uses a garbage can to knock the worker into a ball pit. He pins the worker down and reaches into his mouth, pulling out his tongue and putting it into his own mouth. Admist the chaos, he sees the boy who summoned him, pulling out a chainsaw to kill him with. The boy runs past the chairs and tables, Ronald shredding everything in his path as he chases the boy. The boy runs into the kitchen and takes cover under a shelf. Due to his chainsaw not being big enough to fit, Ronald mocks the boy in an attempt to draw him out. Eventually, he hears a sound. It is revealed to be the worker in blue, whose fears of Ronald have caused him to wet his pants. Ronald puts the chainsaw down and grabs a cup. Holding it to the worker's leg, he collects a sample of the urine and drinks it. Ronald comforts the worker(while eating some of the worker's nasal mucus) and shows sympathy for the worker. He asks him what his favorite burger, deciding to spare the worker if he answers correctly. Unfortunately, the man answers that his favorite burger is the Whopper, angering Ronald. As the boy watches, Ronald reluctantly uses the chainsaw to kill the worker, the boy screaming in terror as the blood and guts fill the room. In the final scene, Ronald is singing Happy Birthday to the boy, while serving him the worker's head with candles to substitute for a birthday cake. Ronald blows out the candles as the screen cuts to black.